


"finally kiss the bloody idiot"  终于亲了那个大蠢蛋

by LynW_amo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Lots of them(los and lots), M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV John Watson, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, so much pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynW_amo/pseuds/LynW_amo
Summary: 受 tumblr 上一个想法的启发: “约翰和夏洛克知道苏格兰场一直在赌他俩什么时候在一起。这个赌注由来已久，里面下了数千英镑。这本来只是好玩儿，就是个游戏，哈哈哈，直到他们发现雷斯垂德手头正紧的可怕(狗需要紧急手术，他正让他的孩子接受体操训练，我不知道，诸如此类) ，他们决定假装在一起来为他赢得赌注。夏洛克弄清楚了雷斯垂德认为他俩会什么时候在一起，怎么在一起的，然后他们把它演了出来。 这一切都是为了一个好的理由，只是一段假的关系，直到它不再是。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. “那个”赌注

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["finally kiss the bloody idiot"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829332) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



约翰把咖啡放在桌子上，把电脑拉近一点，手指在键盘上方徘徊，犹豫不决，然后叹了口气。 他们刚刚解决了一个相当棘手的案子。由于博客几周都没有更新，他确信他们的读者会很高兴终于看到点更新的。他小心翼翼地呷了一口茶，发现还是太烫了。然后他把手指掰的嘎巴响，伸了伸脖子。但就在他准备开始打字的时候，夏洛克的声音响彻了整个房间。

“约翰，”他喊道，就他接下来要说的话而言，这语气也未免太严肃了，“加文需要我们接吻。”

“你是说格雷格吧，”约翰纠正他，还在理解夏洛克刚才该死的说的是啥。

夏洛克喷喷鼻息，满不在乎地向空中挥了挥手，继续说道: “是的，当然。”

约翰等待着，脑子里有太多的问题在嗡嗡作响，却没有一个最终来到嘴边。当然，夏洛克肯定会解释，他不能只是宣布他们需要接吻（当然了，很明显是为了格雷格），并期望他直接同意，而根本不用理解发生了什么。 但夏洛克仍然保持沉默，眼睛盯着天花板，一动不动地躺在沙发上。约翰再次叹了口气，“为什么格雷格需要我们接吻? ”

“他有经济问题，”夏洛克回答，好像这是约翰在这件事上唯一需要的解释。

约翰关上了他的电脑，所有关于他们上一个案子的想法都消失了，他靠在椅子上。 “对不起，我看不出这两件事之间有什么联系。”

夏洛克挪了挪身子，转过头来看着他，约翰忍不住笑了。 他的脸颊上有一些枕头的痕迹，约翰感到一种不可抗拒的想要抚摸的冲动。 “你当然不知道，”夏洛克说，强迫约翰抬起眼来，“你从来都什么都注意不到。”

约翰并没有退缩，因为他已经听夏洛克叫他白痴太多次了，所以不会往心里去，而且他很清楚他并不是那个意思。 “那么，告诉我，我应该注意到什么? ”

夏洛克靠在沙发上，敞开的晨衣松松地搭在肩膀上，约翰不得不再次把目光移开。 他抓起咖啡，希望这能帮助他把注意力转移到别的什么上，然后等着夏洛克继续。

“在过去的两个月里，他一直在加班，”夏洛克开始说道，眼睛仍然盯着他。 “这一次与他妻子的婚外情无关，更多的是因为他的两个孩子决定他们需要开始学一些乐器。 如果你问我的话，我得说他们可能很快就会放弃，但他还是得付学费，你也一定知道学费有多高。” 他停了下来，约翰点了点头，他绽开了笑容。 “再加上最近伦敦的洪水，看看他的屋顶状况，我们只能说雷斯垂德需要钱了。 很快。”

约翰喝完咖啡，把杯子放回桌上，身子前倾: “格雷格需要钱，行。但我还是不明白他为什么要我们接吻。” 他甚至都做到没有低头去看夏洛克的嘴唇，因为就这单单一个词都让他全身上下都渴望这样做。

“你很清楚，自从你搬进来后，苏格兰场一直有一个关于我们俩的赌注，”夏洛克回答，听起来有些无奈，约翰忍不住笑了起来。 “你不相信我，”他补充道，现在他怒视着他。

“对不起，”约翰迅速说到，“那不是谣言吗? 不是格雷格故意说来惹你生气的吗? ”

“我向你保证，约翰，这个赌注是真的，而且它实际上值2308英镑。”

约翰干呛了一口气，“多少钱? ! ”

“2308磅，”夏洛克叹了口气，“请仔细听我说话。”

“这不可能，”约翰摇摇头回答道。 格雷格在酒吧里提到过几次赌注的事情，问约翰什么时候才能吻夏洛克，让他把钱赢回来，但约翰肯定他是在开玩笑。 “你真的要告诉我整个苏格兰场都在赌我们什么时候接吻吗? ”

夏洛克点点头，“不仅仅是接吻，我相信他们说的是，成为一对儿，约翰。”

约翰沉默了。 这太荒谬了。他不想亲夏洛克-不不不。 他不想因为需要帮助格雷格修理屋顶和支付他孩子的音乐课而亲吻夏洛克。 约翰吻他的原因，应该是终于鼓起勇气后告诉他，他已经渴望这个多年了。 “夏洛克，我不知道。”

“就几天时间，约翰，”夏洛克插嘴说，站起来走向厨房。 “我们接吻，假装我们在一起，然后再假装咱俩实际上不太合适。”

那可更糟了。约翰想这么说，但他闭紧了嘴。他们当然合适，他俩在一起这事儿甚至是很有美感的。 约翰想要的只是在夏洛克熟睡的脸旁醒来，紧挨着他的身体，用双手肆无忌惮地抚摸他。 他已经爱上了他的全部，如果有一件事他是能肯定，那就是他们一定会是完美的一对儿。

“我以为雷斯垂德是你的朋友，”夏洛克从厨房里喊道，约翰闭上了眼睛。 他无法拒绝。 只需要几秒钟和一些简单的推理，夏洛克就能理解他这样的原因，而这正是约翰现在最不需要的。 “你知道，这其实会挺有趣的。”

当然，约翰痛苦地想，这是一个会占据他全身心的游戏。 约翰站起身来，抓起杯子，也朝厨房走去。 夏洛克已经在全神贯注地做一个新的实验了，但是约翰抓住他瞥了他一眼，然后又把注意力集中在他正在做的事情上。 他知道夏洛克还在等他回答，他可能已经猜到他会答应，但夏洛克还是保持沉默。 他把杯子放在水槽里，靠在操作台上，沉思着各种可能性。

他从这个角度只能看到夏洛克的后颈，那些发卷儿，那些他想象了不知多少次它们有多柔软的发卷儿就在那里，约翰用尽了全部的意志力才没有去伸手抚摸。 他会玩这种把戏吗？ 他可以假装和夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯在一起，然后假装什么都没发生过吗？ 他能尝到夏洛克的嘴唇，感觉到他的身体紧紧挨着他自己，感受到他的呼吸喷在皮肤上，但是心底清楚这只是一个把戏吗？ 约翰摇摇头，发出一声轻轻的叹息。 我当然不能，这太疯狂了，甚至非常危险。 但是，他还觉得，这可能是唯一的一个机会，让他真正了解和夏洛克在一起是怎样的。

“我知道你最终会同意的，”夏洛克说，吓了他一跳。

“我没说我同意了，”约翰回答，禁不住笑了起来，很确信夏洛克能从他的声音里听出来笑意。 夏洛克一动不动，显然认为现在已经决定好了。约翰想知道他自己到底同意了什么。 “我猜你已经有计划了。”

这似乎吸引了夏洛克的兴趣，他站起身，再度面对约翰，“当然。 我推测出了雷斯垂德认为我们要接吻的时间和地点——”

“你是说你搜查了格雷格的办公室，然后发现了他的赌注？ ”约翰插嘴道，他的笑容越发灿烂。

“那不是重点，约翰，”夏洛克回答说，翻了个白眼。约翰轻声笑了。 “上次他下注时，他觉得我们俩会在案件结束后接吻。或者用他的话说，“某个案件结束后约翰发现夏洛克受了伤，最后终于亲了那个大蠢蛋。” 所以，很明显，我需要受伤。”

“等一下，”约翰拦住他，“你没说过你需要受伤啊! ”

“现在说过了，”夏洛克叹了口气，“我必须这么做，否则就不符合雷斯垂德的赌注了。” 他停了下来，盯着他看了几秒钟，然后才说: “你觉得你可以这么做吗? ”

约翰皱起了眉头。他已经在幻想这个吻会是什么样的了。“什么? ”

“亲我，因为我受伤了，然后你害怕了? ” 夏洛克回答道，讨论着他们俩的接吻，样子就跟谈论天气一样。

“我——我想我可以。”约翰结结巴巴地说。这可不是告诉夏洛克，他好早之前就差点这么做了，这么想也有一万次了。

“很好，”夏洛克断言，“这只会让我们的关系更加可信。”

他们互相凝视着对方看了很长时间，一动不动，有那么一瞬间，约翰以为夏洛克完全停止了呼吸。 如果他对自己诚实一点，在有玛丽之前和有玛丽之后，有过这么几次，约翰觉得自己在朋友的眼中似乎看到了什么。这让他思考，说不定也许，夏洛克对他也有同样的的感觉。 他们俩需要更亲近，去触碰彼此，才能了解。

“很明显，我们得等一个新案子了，”夏洛克终于开口了，他的声音现在低了很多，一阵轻微的颤抖窜过约翰的脊背。 “当然，你得等雷斯垂德到现场了再吻我。”

约翰点点头，不确定自己能不能说出话来。 不知怎么的，面对着眼前的咖啡和实验，他们刚刚计划了一次接吻，他们的初吻。约翰需要更多的时间来理清思绪。 他准备亲吻夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯，这已经是肯定的了。 之后会发生什么依旧全然是一个谜。


	2. 格雷戈里·雷斯垂德的赌注

“那个”赌注-雷斯垂德下注

2010年2月- 因为每个人都在谈论这个事，但还没有人着手去做点什么，那就让我来开始。 我敢打赌50英镑，这周末我们就能在壁橱或者厕所里发现这两个人亲得昏天黑地。

2010年7月- 好吧，他们也耽搁太久了。60英镑赌他们在约翰再说一次“太棒了”之后接吻。

2010年11月- 苍天啊，他们俩会毁了我的。 现在就是最佳时机，他们肯定已经在一起了，100英镑赌他们会圣诞派对上官宣。(不，没有邀请你，安德森!)

2011年3月- 现在出发去巴斯克维尔，70磅赌我将亲眼目睹他们在那里接吻，而你们看不到了(而且会输掉赌注!)。

2011年6月- 操，我真希望他们没在一起。

———

2015年5月- 重启这个感觉挺奇怪的。 但我想仍然还有可能。既然我是当时第一个下注的人，那我们就用同样的方法重新开始吧。 100镑赌某个案子结束后约翰发现夏洛克受了伤，终于亲了这个大蠢蛋。


	3. 计划

“雷斯垂德刚打电话来说有个新案子，”两天后，夏洛克靠在约翰卧室门口宣布。

“这个比较有意思? ”约翰问，继续叠衣服。他能感觉到夏洛克的目光盯着他，紧随着他的一举一动。

“我们今天应该接吻，”夏洛克宣布，这让约翰石化了。他抬头看着他。

夏洛克表情肃穆，约翰攥紧了拳头。 “好的，”他谨慎答道，然后去把衣服放进抽屉里。 夏洛克一动不动。 “你想过一遍你的计划吗? ”

夏洛克摇了摇头，“最好是顺其自然。”他慢吞吞地说，“毕竟只是一个吻而已。”

“是啊，”约翰呼出一口气，很高兴他现在能背对夏洛克。

只是一个吻。

“约翰，”夏洛克再次唤道，他语气柔和很多，迫使约翰转过身来。 “我知道我没有问过你，但是，这没问题的，对吧? ”

约翰笑着说: “当然没问题。 告诉雷斯垂德我们在路上了。” 夏洛克打量他良久，然后点点头，一言不发地回到楼下。 约翰大大地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，坐在床上。 他能做到的。 他们已经把这个计划检查了十几遍，把每个细节都过了一遍。 最后再来看，这个事儿简直太简单了，夏洛克假装受了重伤，而他表现出害怕担忧的样子，然后亲他就行了。

亲吻夏洛克。“操。”

他们在出租车上保持沉默，约翰忍不住想知道夏洛克现在脑子里在想什么。 他有没有想象过他们两个接吻，他是否揣测过他们的嘴唇碰在一起会是什么样的感觉？ 或者他只是在思索他应该如何反应，他们该用什么样的站位，以确保每个人都能看到？ 可能是后者，约翰想着，回头望向窗外。 他尽量不在心里过度描摹，不去想太多，但与此同时，他无法阻止这种令人窒息的恐惧悄悄爬上他的心头。 夏洛克很聪明，他会注意到这个吻对约翰来说是多么自然，约翰会多么容易就地把他们的嘴唇合在一起，整个人融化进他们的互相抚触之中。

他需要控制自己，不要让自己的感情占了上风，毁掉一切。 夏洛克说过这只会持续几天，看在上帝的份上，他他妈的打过一场战争，他当然可以忍这几天。

“我们到了，”司机告诉他们。约翰还没来得及说什么，夏洛克就出去了。

他迅速付了钱，跟着夏洛克朝大楼走去，强迫自己慢慢地吸气和呼气。 他在走廊里和一些警察打招呼，但是也同时确保自己眼睛盯着夏洛克，看着他走向了右边的酒店房间。 格雷格已经在那里了，他几乎没有时间打招呼，夏洛克就低头看着地板上的两具尸体。 约翰微笑着回头看了看格雷格，“你看起来很累。”

“跟我说说吧，”格雷格叹了口气，约翰不禁注意到了他眼睛下面的黑眼圈，以及他整个身体似乎都在尖叫着要睡觉。不知怎么的，约翰对整件事的感觉好多了。 “我接到电话的时候都还在睡觉。”

“你应该去度个假，”约翰说，格雷格笑了。

“我不能，我真的不能。”

“约翰，”夏洛克喊道，“来看看这个。”

约翰抱歉地看看格雷格，然后跪在夏洛克身边，“怎么了? ”

夏洛克靠近了一点，有那么一秒钟，约翰脑子里只有向他扑来的夏洛克洗发水的淡淡香气。 “显然是店主做的，他已经爱上这个女人很多年了，这次她和别的人交往让他非常嫉妒。”

“我们才来了两分钟，你怎么可能一眼就知道这么多? ” 约翰问道，不知道自己哪天才会不再对夏洛克的能力感到惊奇。

“这不是重点，约翰，”夏洛克叹了口气。 “店主是唯一的目击者，我不知道他是不是以为这会是一个明智的举动，要不他就只是一个白痴，但这完全符合我们的计划。”

约翰瞥了一眼站在警员旁边哭泣的男子，“我们该怎么办? ”

“我让他走近门口，做一些推理，当我确定他能够逃跑时，我就开始谴责他，”夏洛克解释说，“当然，我会去追他，你需要给他足够的时间去做点什么。 然后我只要假装受伤，你就可以吻我了。”

“好的，”约翰低声说，突然觉得呼吸困难。“在那之前一定要带他出去。”

“显然，”夏洛克叹了口气，约翰目光移向他的嘴唇，意识到要不了五分钟他就要亲吻这个男人了。 “你一定要让雷斯垂德看到你。”

约翰点点头，夏洛克立刻站了起来。 格雷格在问他都知道了什么。在不引起任何怀疑的情况下，夏洛克确保凶手离房间唯一的出口越来越近。 约翰一错不错地盯着凶手，毕竟这个人现在可能做任何事情。夏洛克现在几乎说完了他的推理。他最后看了约翰一眼，然后说，“这只能说明，出于嫉妒，是休默先生杀了他们。”

“不，”那人气声说，“这太疯狂了。”

“我肯定你会在他的手上发现火药的痕迹，雷斯垂德，”夏洛克继续说道，约翰没错过他嘴角上小小的微笑。 “而且枪也不会离这里太远。”

那人呆立了一秒钟，然后冲出了房间，夏洛克迅速上他。 格雷格立即大喊，要求支援，但约翰没有原地待太久，不去管夏洛克是不是想要一个先发制人的机会。 夏洛克正在追捕一个杀人犯，不管这个人有多蠢，约翰都不会让夏洛克离开他的视线。 他听到门砰的一声关上了，他急忙奔向那个声音的方向，格雷格和两名警官跟在他后面。 凶手走了楼梯。约翰只来及瞥到一眼夏洛克的大衣，就看到他们俩消失在另一条走廊里。

“妈的，”他咒骂着，加快了速度。 他的肺在燃烧。他打开楼梯门，听到清脆的玻璃破碎的声音。他的心脏停跳了。 “夏洛克! ”

最近的窗户旁边的地板上到处都是玻璃，约翰越来越难以保持冷静了。 夏洛克不可能真的跳下去，就算是为了他们愚蠢的计划也不行，他知道好的办法，他知道——

“约翰，看那儿，”格雷格指着楼下的两个人说。约翰从某个垃圾箱里认出了夏洛克的卷发。 “我们走! ”

约翰马上又回到了楼梯上，再不关心格雷格和他们愚蠢的计划了。 夏洛克刚从二楼摔下来，约翰要杀了他。 他跑到外面的时候已经上气不接下气了，但他不管怎样还是跑到了后巷。 夏洛克紧紧抓住垃圾桶撑住自己站着，抬头看着向他，“啊，约翰，在哪... ”

“你在想什么? ” 约翰大喊大叫，他的心怦怦直跳，肾上腺素在他的血管里跳动。 “你从窗户跳下去了! ”

“他先跳的，”夏洛克回答道，朝凶手点了点头，他躺在垃圾堆中间失去了知觉。

“我他妈才不管谁先跳下去呢，夏洛克! ” 他离得很近，注意到夏洛克脸上几处擦痕和衬衫上的血迹，“操，你在流血! ”

”我很好，记住我们需... ”

他还没来得及再说些什么，约翰就把他打断了，猛地把他推到垃圾箱上，将他们的嘴撞在一起。他没有思考，也不在乎他们的计划，不去想雷斯垂德或是赌注的事。他只关心夏洛克，夏洛克活着在他身边呼吸，这才是最重要的。 过了一秒钟，他才意识到自己真的是在亲吻那个男人，而且夏洛克靠着他的身体很僵硬。约翰稍微退了退，缓解一下压力。 夏洛克的嘴唇比他想象的要柔软，一个低沉的声音从他口中溜了出去。最后，夏洛克的手臂恢复了活力，他双手环绕上约翰的腰部，嘴唇贴着约翰的嘴唇动作，把脸倾向一侧。

约翰迷失在夏洛克的味道之中。

他还没能阻止自己，就舔上了夏洛克的下嘴唇，慢慢地逡巡在每片嘴唇上，然后抽离。 他没有睁开眼睛，也没有准备让夏洛克离开，然后又把他们的嘴凑到一起，这次要轻柔得多。 夏洛克的呼吸喷在他脸上滚烫，他让约翰张开嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，逸出低低的呻吟。他们舌头第一回轻擦在一起时，约翰的整个身体都在颤抖，他突然想到，他不知道夏洛克以前有没有这样吻过别人。

没关系，亲吻他的是约翰，品尝他的是约翰，让他成为他的，他的，他的。

“我讨厌扮演这个角色，”格雷格说，他靠得比约翰想象的要近得多，“但我们的凶手正在醒过来。”

约翰迅速地离开，向后退了几步，低头看着地面，呼吸急促，心脏跳得太快了。

“多诺万，米勒，”雷斯垂德喊道，“照看好休默先生。”

约翰甚至没有注意到多诺万在这里，当他抬起头时，他发现她在微笑。 约翰不知道该做些什么，他深吸了一口气，然后回头看了看夏洛克。 他满脸通红，嘴唇肿胀，眼睛仍然闭着，约翰发现他美得令人窒息。

“上帝啊，”格雷格笑着，拍着约翰的肩膀，“你花的时间够长了! ” 约翰强迫自己微笑，但眼睛始终盯着夏洛克。 “我觉得你把他击垮了。”

夏洛克的眼睛猛地睁开，立即寻到了约翰的眼睛。 他们三个人沉默了下来，约翰什么都不想做，只想拉近距离，再次亲吻夏洛克。 “我们该回家了，”夏洛克最后说。

“是的，是的，回家吧，”格雷格微笑着看着他们两个，“做更多刚刚那个事儿或者其他什么，我不想知道。” 他最后一次捏了一下约翰的肩膀，高兴地叹了一口气，然后放开他，走开了。 “我回头需要你的证词，夏洛克! ”

夏洛克没有回答，很快他们就单独在一起了。

“那个——”夏洛克开始说话，但停了下来，离开了垃圾箱，“那很好，他相信了。”

是的，对，赌注。

约翰一直等到确定自己能正常说话后才开口: “你还在流血，我们应该回家，这样我能看看。”

“只是皮肉伤，”夏洛克向他保证，他眼神闪烁，不愿与他对视。

“我自有判断，”约翰回答，然后朝街上走去。 又过了一分钟，夏洛克才跟上他。

他们很快找到了一辆出租车，回家路上他们再没有说一句话。 约翰仍然记得几分钟前夏洛克呻吟的声音，他们身体压在一起的感觉。他不确定他是否能够忘记。 当然，夏洛克肯定会全部删掉，或者也有可能保留它作为新的数据，但约翰的大脑不是这样运作的。 他吻了夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯，这种感觉会伴随他很久很久。

约翰先下了出租车，飞快地向他们的公寓走去，让夏洛克付车费。他隐约听到哈德森太太叫他的名字，但他没应声，也留给夏洛克来处理。 他需要思考，需要理清头绪，需要，不管怎么办，重新获得控制。

“你说过你不会介意的，”夏洛克一进公寓就说。

“我确实不介意。”约翰急忙回答，他讨厌自己的声音听起来那么脆弱。 “我只是担心你的伤势，仅此而已。”

他不确定夏洛克是否相信他，但是他保持沉默，他打量了约翰很长时间，然后去了洗手间。过了一会儿，约翰也跟了上来，发现夏洛克坐在浴缸边上，正要脱掉他的衬衫。 他的手机发出的提示声让他们两个都吓了一跳，“是雷斯垂德，”夏洛克解释，然后把手机递给他。

**收到消息 8:56**

_我都还没祝贺你们俩呢，恭喜！_

_我要开趴啦_

_（对，得开个派队庆祝一下，夏洛克）_

_不是这周日，下一个周末_

_你人得来，要不我就到你那儿开！_

_回见！_

“一个聚会，”约翰说，抑制不住笑了起来。

“无聊，”夏洛克回答，“但至少我们能确定他相信了。”

“是这样，够明显了，”约翰回答，注意力集中在夏洛克的胸部。 他的胸口上有一个小伤口，但没什么大不了的。 “只是个擦伤。”

“我就说，”夏洛克回答，约翰抬头看了他一眼，恍惚了一下。 “我们可以在派对结束后结束这一切。”

约翰点点头，不知道他到底该说些什么。

“到那时雷斯垂德已经收到钱了，”夏洛克继续说，“没有人会再在乎了。”

我会的，约翰想，但什么也没说。 他处理了夏洛克的伤口，把绷带放回急救箱。 夏洛克重新穿上衬衫，但仍然坐着，显然要说些什么，约翰等着。

“我想一直假装我们俩是一对儿，即使这里只有我们两个，”他终于开口。 “这样我们就会习惯对方，在派对上表现得更自然。”

“我以为我们注定要分手，”约翰回答，无法掩饰他声音中的苦涩。

“我们会的，没错，但在那之前，人们会期望我们和彼此以特定的方式相处，这需要让人感觉真实。”

“你说得对，”约翰承认道，他不知道自己应该怎么才能习惯，与夏洛克亲密接触13天，然后完全结束这段关系。

“我觉得我们也应该继续接吻，”过了一会儿，夏洛克说。

“怎么，你又打算在别人面前吻我吗? ” 约翰问道，他确信在他们独处的时候接吻不是个好主意。

“情侣们不都是这样的吗？”

“不，不都是这么做的。”约翰诚实回答。

夏洛克似乎在考虑他的话，“但如果我们在其他人面前接吻，会看起来更可信，对吧? ”

“我想是的，是这样。”

“那我坚持这么做，”夏洛克回头看着他说，“我们也应该继续接吻，只是为了确保在派对上看起来自然一点。”

约翰看向别处，“好吧，行的。”

夏洛克又呆立很久，然后站了起来，一言不发地走出了房间。

十三天。


	4. 萨莉·多诺万的赌注

“那个”赌注- 萨莉·多诺万下注

2010年2月- 这太荒谬了。 怪胎不谈恋爱，这个约翰 · 华生最好马上远离他。

2010年3月- 好吧，这俩舞得太明显了，没法忽视。20镑赌约翰为了堵上福尔摩斯的嘴亲他。

2015年5月- 我刚刚注意到这个赌注还在继续，所以我打赌40镑，福尔摩斯在他太招人烦的时候得到一个吻。


	5. 十三天-第一部分

｜第一天

第二天，约翰醒得很早，前一天晚上他脑海中无休无止地反复重温一整天发生的事情，不记得是什么时候睡着的。似乎是他整晚都盯着天花板，试图回忆夏洛克嘴唇贴着自己嘴唇的确切感觉，同时还想知道自己是否能够完全忘记这件事。 夏洛克看起来是那么有把握，是那么冷漠地说他们需要继续练习亲吻对方，而约翰担心以后的吻将绝不会像第一次那样。 当他把夏洛克推到那个垃圾桶上时，他根本没有思考过他们的计划，更不用说亲他的时候了。 这已经超出了他的控制。 所有的一切都是。他需要亲吻那个男子，就像他需要空气一样，而一个“接吻练习”永远不会给他这样的感觉。

这可能是他与夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯拥有的唯一一个“真实”的吻，想想就让人心痛。

当然，夏洛克早就醒了，而且从根据传到卧室的声音判断，他现在正在厨房里工作。 约翰叹了口气，翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。 别人现在认为他和夏洛克在一起了，认为昨晚他睡在夏洛克的床上，他今天还得假装一切都很顺利。那就是其他人期待他们在做的事，而约翰不得不在接下来的十三天里让他们看到他们想看的。

“约翰，”夏洛克从楼下喊道，吓了他一跳，“我知道你醒了。” 约翰又叹了一口气，站了起来。 “我们得多谈谈接下来的十三天的事，”夏洛克继续说道，“快点。”

“来了，”约翰回答，穿上衬衫和睡裤，然后下楼。 不出所料，夏洛克坐在厨房的桌子旁，还在做和前一天一样的实验，但约翰一进房间，他就抬起头来。

“你睡得不好，”他说。

“可以这么说，是的，”约翰一边回答，一边给自己倒了一杯咖啡。“你睡觉了吗? ”

“大概一两个小时吧，”夏洛克说，站起来走向起居室，最后看了一眼他的实验。 “我们需要谈谈。”

约翰抑制住笑容，跟在他后面，然后坐在椅子上，夏洛克心不在焉地拿起小提琴拨弄琴弦。 他很紧张，约翰注意到了，他对着自己的杯子笑了笑。 他们又沉默了一两分钟，约翰彻底醒过来了，他看着夏洛克的手指拉扯着琴弦。

“你说你想过一遍我们接下来要做的事? ” 他终于开口问道，他杯子空了，终于感觉自己准备好面对这一天了。

“我们有13天的时间让大家相信我们在一起了。如果我们搞砸了，雷斯垂德得不到钱，而赌注又得重新开始。” 夏洛克停了下来，盯着他看了好几秒钟，然后才低头看他的小提琴。 “我不确定我们能否在不引起任何怀疑的情况下再次成功。”

“这倒不假，是这样的。”

要是知道自己被这样玩弄，格雷格一定会发疯的。如果夏洛克还要继续尝试下去，别人肯定会期待更多。现在就已经够危险的了，约翰不确定自己能不能再这样来一遍。

“意味着我们需要非常有说服力，”夏洛克说，伸手拿来旁边的笔记本，“最好想清楚每一个细节。”

约翰慢慢地呼出一口气，“你知道，我不确定我们能计划好所有事情。 谁知道接下来几天会发生什么。”

“这我知道，”夏洛克翻个白眼，“但这并不意味着我们没法做好准备。”

约翰笑了，“好吧，我们需要准备什么? ”

“派对很可能会持续四个小时，但说不定我们可以在两个半小时后离开。 这意味着我们必须在整个过程中说服他们所有人。” 夏洛克在纸上写下了一些东西，然后回过头来看着他，“他们期待亲密行为，一些触摸，几个吻。”

约翰艰难地吞咽了一下，强迫自己抬起目光看向夏洛克的眼睛，不在他的唇边流连。

“在接下来的十三天里，我们也很可能不得不像情侣一样，”夏洛克继续说道，“人们来来往往的，而且我们可能会办新案子，需要出门。”

“你是打算一直躲在公寓里吗? ”约翰问，慢慢笑出来，“就你? ”

夏洛克又翻了翻白眼，“当然不是，这就是我们为什么需要谈谈。”

“好的，好的，”约翰微笑着，舒服地靠回椅子上，“继续。”

“所以要亲密，”夏洛克说，同时写下了这个词，“抚摸和亲吻。” 他低头看着自己的笔迹。 “你还能想到别的什么吗? 毕竟你在这事上的经验更丰富。”

约翰考虑这个问题很久了。除了光是亲密之外，恋爱当然还有很多其他的东西，但他闭紧了嘴。 最好夏洛克不知道除了他查到的东西之外更多的东西，至少对于约翰来说，这样更容易藏好自己的个人感情，“这样就够了。”

“我还需要继续思考这个问题，”夏洛克宣布道。 “你准备看报纸了，那就让我们一起坐在沙发上，同时体验亲近的感觉。”

谈论这样一个甜蜜的事情时，夏洛克表情却这么严肃，约翰感觉到一阵喜爱之情涌上心头。他点点头，“那我们这么做吧，可以的。”

夏洛克把报纸递给他，站了起来，等着约翰坐上沙发。 约翰先坐下来，胳膊搭在扶手上，夏洛克坐在他旁边，他们的大腿和身侧挨在一起。他们静静地待了一会儿，然后约翰打开报纸，夏洛克闭上了眼睛。 还没五秒钟，夏洛克就又动起来了，他用胳膊搂住了约翰的肩膀，接着就放了下来。他喃喃地说着什么，语速太快，约翰没听懂。

“你为什么不能就只是... ”约翰拿起报纸，用另一只手拍了拍大腿，希望不劳他解释夏洛克就能明白他的意思。夏洛克反应过来，脸上闪着欣悦的光。他迅速地躺在沙发上，脑袋枕在约翰的腿上。他叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。 “够亲近了吗? ”

“是的，”夏洛克低声嘟哝道，“好极了。”

约翰笑了，低头看向夏洛克的脸，趁着他闭着眼睛好好端详一番。他看起来比平时放松多了，还没来得及仔细想想，约翰的目光又落到他的嘴上，那个诱人的丘比特弓就在那儿，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。 太容易了，只消倾身过去，就能锁住他的唇。约翰耸了耸肩，把报纸放了下来，这么做也能遮住夏洛克的脸。他尽量不去想夏洛克身上散发出来的热量。

｜第二天

第二天下午早些时候，哈德森太太发现了他俩的事儿。约翰正忙着写他们最新的案子(终于) ，夏洛克自言自语地讲着人类皮肤的腐烂分解的事。 前一天并没有约翰担心的那么有挑战性，他们两个遵循着他们平时的习惯，除了夏洛克坐得更近一些，抚摸他更多一些。等到他上床睡觉的时候，约翰认为他可以毫无破绽地参加派对。 今天也是这样开始的，但是约翰一看到房东太太的微笑，他就知道事情会变得更棘手些。

“哦，男孩们，”他叹了口气，她绽开笑容，“我听到新闻了! ”

夏洛克说到一半就停了下来，瞥了约翰一眼，然后转身面向哈德森太太，“什么新闻？”

“喔，夏洛克，别装了，”她回答，走过来拥抱他，“我真为你们俩高兴。”

约翰暗自发笑，夏洛克翻个白眼，但还是拥抱了她，“谢谢你，或许该这么说。”

“在你们俩经历了这么多事情之后，啊，男孩们，”她在放开夏洛克之前再次叹了口气，“我太高兴了。”

“嗯，我们意识到了，”他回答。她轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“约翰，”她走向他，约翰站起身来，拥她入怀，“我一直知道你是他命中注定的那个人，太谢谢你了。”

约翰不知道该说什么，一想到将来哈德逊太太要知道他们分手，他就感到一阵内疚。 “谢谢，哈德森太太。”

她后退了几步，又看了他一眼，然后说: “我们喝杯茶庆祝一下吧。”

约翰正准备说真的没必要，然后他看到了夏洛克看他的眼神。夏洛克用力地摇着头。 练习，对。 约翰握紧拳头，走到厨房，坐上一壶水。 当然，夏洛克是对的，哈德森太太是最好的练习对象。 她太了解他们了，她可以抓出来任何不对劲的细枝末节。尽管如此，约翰还是忍不住担心。

“你们这儿有饼干吗？”哈德森太太问道，惹得他一激灵。

“抱歉，我不确定橱柜里有安全能入口的东西。”

她大笑，拍拍他的肩，“我马上回来。”

夏洛克立刻走到他身边，“这是个绝佳的机会，约翰。”

“是不是太快了? ”约翰问道，一边往他们的杯子里倒茶。

“不，现在最好不过。她太高兴了，什么都不会注意到，”夏洛克回答道，听起来过分兴奋了。

“夏洛克，我们应该告诉她，要不然将来她会崩溃的，”约翰小心翼翼地说，转过身面对他，夏洛克皱起了眉头。

“她会理解的。”

约翰摇摇头。“你看到她那样子了。”

这句话似乎让夏洛克思考了一会儿。“她也许会难过几天，但她会熬过去的。”

约翰凝视着他，抑制住手指穿过他前额不听话的发卷的冲动，温柔地笑了笑，“如果你确定的话。”

“男孩们，茶好了吗？”哈德森太太在楼梯上喊道。

“记住，”夏洛克低声说，“亲密。”

约翰把茶端进起居室，走到夏洛克旁边坐下，没有错过哈德森太太看到这一幕时整个脸上的焕发的光彩。 “哦，孩子们，我一直知道你们两个是天生一对。 从你搬进来的那一刻起，约翰，一切就显而易见了。” 她叹了口气，“我很惊讶你花了这么长时间才意识到这一点。”

“发生了很多事，”约翰回答，斟酌着字句。

“我知道，”哈德森太太回答，悲伤地摇着头。 “我还记得夏洛克跳楼后的几个星期，哦，约翰，你就像一个只活在回忆里的幽灵。”

约翰咬紧牙关，一提到夏洛克的假死，他的胸口就感到一阵熟悉的疼痛。 这么长时间过去了还是那么痛。他感觉夏洛克向他身边靠近了些。

“然后是玛丽，”哈德森太太继续说道，“还有那个糟糕的婚礼，那个演讲，太美了。”

约翰瞥了夏洛克一眼，发现他正低头盯着自己的杯子。那段讲话他反复咀嚼过多次，夏洛克说的话铭刻在他的记忆中。他又一次希望他们能找出时间来真正地谈论这个话题。 在那之后一切都发生得太快了，马格努森，毒品，莫里亚蒂的威胁和玛丽的真实身份。 过去的四个月就像一场没完没了的噩梦，约翰刚刚从中醒来。

“不过现在都没关系了，”哈德森太太微笑着，抿了一口茶，看着他们俩，“你们终于找到了彼此。”

“是的，”约翰微笑着，他的手指缠绕上夏洛克的手指，“我们做到了。”

夏洛克的大拇指缓缓地抚摸着他的掌心，几乎是试试探探的。约翰转过身对他微笑。 他没有想到夏洛克的脸会离他这么近，想要亲吻他的冲动再一次淹没了他。 他强迫自己专注于夏洛克的手在他手中的感觉，然后伸手去拿他的杯子。 他们静静地喝了一会儿茶，然后哈德森太太又叹了口气。

“我真替你们俩担心，要知道， ”她朝他们笑了笑，这次悲伤的意味更浓了。 “在一起生活了这么多年，还没有迈出下一步，我不知道，我想我在某个时刻已经放弃了。 看着这一切发生真是太痛苦了。”

约翰正要松开夏洛克的手，但夏洛克紧紧地握住了他的手，“我想我们都已经放弃了，哈德森太太。”

约翰猛然转向他，他不喜欢他声音中尖锐的悲伤。不过夏洛克仍然没有看他。 约翰挣扎着想站起来走出这里。 他再也不想听哈德森太太说话了，再也不想听她指出，没有了夏洛克，他的生活是多么的悲惨。他知道这话有多准确。夏洛克的表演非常完美，毫无疑问，哈德森太太相信了他们的伪装。 尽管如此，约翰还是觉得这些年来一直压在心里的一切，现在崩裂了，正在将他压垮。

｜第三天

“今天我想再练习一下牵手，”第二天早上，夏洛克说，这让约翰被咖啡呛到了。

他咳嗽了一小会，试图喘过气来，“牵手？”

“是的，”夏洛克坐在他前面回答道，“昨天哈德森太太在这儿的时候，你握着我的手。我晚上做了些调查。 这是情侣们经常做的事情，是喜欢和爱的象征。 因此，人们会期待我们也这样做。”

“你整晚都在研究手拉手的事情吗? ”约翰问道，不太相信他刚才听到的话。

“我刚才就是这么说的，约翰，跟上。”

“对不起，对不起，”他微笑着清了清嗓子，“你还发现了什么? ”

牵手的方式有很多种，不同的方式有不同的含义 。夏洛克打开旁边的笔记本，约翰认出这就是他第一天用过的笔记本。

“你在那里又写了很多东西，”他说，好奇在脑海蔓延。

“约翰，我一直都在记录着一切。”夏洛克回答道，好像这是世界上最明显的事情一样，也许现在对他来说就是这样。

“是的，一个新的实验，”约翰说，希望他的声音没透出他的失望。

“最好尽力而为，”夏洛克继续说道。

约翰站了起来，把他的盘子和马克杯放在水池里，然后向浴室走去，“我要去洗个澡。”

“等等，我们得练习一下，”夏洛克打断他，站起来跟上他。

“你要在我洗澡的时候握着我的手吗? ” 约翰问道，意识到自己听起来有多么痛苦，也讨厌夏洛克听到这句话时自我封闭的表情。

“当然不，”他答道，语气要有多平淡就有多平淡。“你准备好开始了就告诉我。”

他大步走出房间，留约翰一人独自恼火。他从哪方面说都不想让夏洛克不高兴，也本来期待今天会是很美好的一天。昨晚他在黑暗中躺着，神志清明，决定好要充分利用现在这个条件。他可以接受夏洛克给他的无论什么东西，并且甘之如饴，能把握住多久就把握住多久。他有整整十三天来以全新的方式了解夏洛克，可他已经搞砸了。

他淋浴时间比平常更久些，让热水冲去身上的紧绷感。他太知道了，夏洛克的行为全凭他仅有的对恋爱的了解。不管有多虚假，这是他的第一段恋情，他当然要好好感受一下。他肯定已经计划良久，说不定早已为这一全新体验的各个方面制定出标准。约翰要做的只是扮演好他的角色，一切都会很顺利的。

约翰从浴室出来时，夏洛克正闷闷不乐呢，叫他的名字他也不应。所以约翰就坐了下来，打开那本他一个月前就开始的书。他记不起来多少这个故事的情节了，不过反正他也没用心看。夏洛克就在那儿，躺在沙发上，约翰知道他可以径直走过去，让夏洛克枕着他的大腿，然后顺其自然。他思索了一会儿，想着夏洛克会不会让他把玩他的头发，会不会让他把手指穿进去，感受那些柔软的发卷在指间松散开。

“你现在准备好了没有？”夏洛克突然问道。约翰脸红了，意识到夏洛克从始至终都在看着他。

他清清嗓子，把书放到一边，深呼吸，然后问道：“好了。你想做什么？”

夏洛克站起身，朝他走去，坐到约翰的扶手椅上，然后马上握住了他的手。 这个角度很尴尬，约翰被迫挪了挪，这样他们才能好好拉着手，但是夏洛克似乎并不在乎。 “我读到过这样的文章：当夫妻手牵手时，他们往往会感觉更亲密。” 他看起来很忧郁，凝视着他们的手。 “你是不是觉得和我更亲密了? ”

“我想是吧，”约翰回答，指尖紧贴着夏洛克的皮肤，忍不住轻轻抚摸了一下。

“你得说得更准确一点，约翰，”夏洛克叹了口气说，约翰笑了，握紧了手。

“是的，”他纠正道，“我觉得和你更亲密了。”

“很好，”夏洛克回答道，眼神紧紧地盯着他们的手，“我也是。”

约翰的笑容变得更加灿烂。

之后，夏洛克一整天都不肯松开他的手。 他们手拉着手一边吃饭，一边看书，一边看电视。夏洛克甚至做到了在约翰洗碗的时候一直握着他的手，并且一刻不停地谈论着他的实验。花了几分钟约翰才意识到他一直在用拇指轻抚夏洛克的手腕。 在某个时刻，夏洛克再次拿起笔记本，问约翰各种问题，有的是关于他们握手的不同方式，有的是关于他的感受，还有他对整个过程的看法。 当然，干这些的时候他也没松开他的手。

“你知道，”下午晚些时候约翰说，这时他们正在沙发上享受着一些悠闲时光，他们的牵着的手搭在两人之间，“要是我们一整天都要拉着手的话，一起散步时做这个会更好。”

夏洛克皱眉看他，“为什么？”

“那就是大多数人会做的事，”约翰放下书看他，“走路的时候牵着手。”

“嗯，我注意到这个了，”夏洛克答道，似乎是在翻看他的思维宫殿，“是个好主意，约翰。”

“我时不时的就会那么做，”约翰回答，夏洛克的嘴唇抿起露出笑容。“那我们走吧？”

二十分钟不到，他们就到了伦敦约翰最喜欢的公园。夏洛克的手握在他手心的感觉开始变得自然了。约翰喜欢这种重量压在手中舒适的感觉，喜欢手心的温暖，喜欢夏洛克长长的手指和他的手指交缠的触感。夏洛克看上去也很喜欢，从他不时捏捏约翰的手就能看出来了。约翰藏起了微笑，他和夏洛克一起走进公园，挑了最长的那条路慢慢走。打他们从公寓出来就没怎么说过话了，但是这种安静感觉很好。随着时间流逝约翰逐渐学会喜欢安静。

一只狗差点儿撞上了他们，约翰松开夏洛克的手来避开它。狗的主人道了歉。“没事的，不用担——”约翰正回应着那个人，他就被夏洛克打断了，夏洛克把他拉回身边，手指重新交握上他的手。“急什么，”约翰无可奈何只好问道，微笑着看夏洛克耸耸肩，然后他们继续散步。

走至半途，约翰再次开口，“你说过你小时候养过一条狗。”

“这是个问句还是个肯定句，约翰？”夏洛克问道。他没看着约翰。

“问句。”

“那么，是的，我养过。”他没再说话，环顾四周。约翰耐心地等着他。他早就知道这是个很困难的话题，他乐意让夏洛克来选择谈还是不谈。“他叫红胡子。爸妈在我六岁的时候买了他。我十一岁生日那天他死了，被车撞死的。”

“我很抱歉。”约翰握紧了他们的手。“他是你的狗？”

“嗯，比起说他是我爸妈的不如说他是我的。我觉得迈克罗夫特也喜欢他，但他不擅长表露感情，就算在以前他也是那个样子。”夏洛克笑了，约翰能看见来自回忆的阴云隐匿在这个笑容里。“不过他愿意时不时地跟我们玩玩。”

“玩玩？”

“海盗，”这回夏洛克看着他说。他们比平时靠得更近，近的太多了，约翰只要抬抬头，就能将他们的唇印在一起。他没有。“我是船长，红胡子是我的副手。迈克罗夫特是我们的囚犯。”

“我很难想象这个画面。”约翰大笑，随即夏洛克的笑声加入他回荡在空中。

“我敢肯定，你要是问他，他一定不会承认的。”他说，“不过妈咪肯定有照片。”

“如果迈克罗夫特让它们都消失了，我毫不稀奇。”约翰评论道，夏洛克又大笑起来。

“噢，她绝不会让他靠近相册的！”

他们的笑声在公园里回响。约翰把他们的手握得更紧了，他发现自己希望永远不用放开他们交握的手。

｜第四天

约翰和格雷格约在酒吧外碰面。他刚下出租格雷格就到了。他付车费时看到格雷格向他挥手，快步向他走来。“我还在想夏洛克今晚上愿不愿意放你出来呢。”他说。

“他为什么会不愿意？”约翰皱眉道。他们一起走进酒吧。

“你们俩现在就像刚结婚的小两口一样，”格雷格微笑着说，“如果你们今晚有别的安排，我会理解的! ”

他向约翰眨了眨眼睛，约翰翻了个白眼。他们在常坐的桌子边坐下，向女服务生招手。 她朝他们笑笑，点点头，她知道他们会点什么。约翰的注意力回到他的朋友身上，“你最近怎么样? ”

“我很好，”格雷格回答，仍然微笑，“但我应该是那个问你这个问题的人! ”

约翰摇了摇头，忍不住笑了起来，想起了早些时候夏洛克紧紧抱住他的样子，他要求说，在约翰去见雷斯垂德之前，他需要混合他们的味道。 约翰花了五分钟才摆脱他，这时夏洛克刚刚意识到他的身体对这种长时间接触产生了反应。即便如此，夏洛克还是继续给他晚上的聚会提建议。

“我很好，”约翰诚实地回答。

“哦，得了吧，”格雷格叹了口气，“你不能就这样把我晾在一边！ 我已经等你们两个在一起很多年了，我得到的应该不仅仅是‘我很好!’”

约翰笑了，感觉到自己的脸颊发热，他意识到这可能是他唯一一次有机会和人谈论他对夏洛克的感情的真实本质，并且不会有什么问题。

“真的挺好的，”他笑着说。 “他是个疯子，一如既往地疯狂，但他是夏洛克，我无论如何也不会改变他。”

“你当然不会，”格雷格笑着说，“不过，你似乎找到了一个好办法让他说不出话来! ”

约翰冲他咧嘴笑了笑，“是的，当然了。”

“我从来没有见过他这样，”格雷格回答，他的笑容柔和了，“你知道，我真的为你们两个感到高兴。”

“谢了，兄弟。”

他们的酒端上来了。他们默默地喝了几分钟。 这种聚会已经成为他们的一个习惯，他们享受这个很多年了。约翰很高兴在过去的三年后他们仍可拾起旧习。他知道他不再给格雷格电话时格雷格挺受伤的，但在那段时间，约翰认为最好的继续生活下去的方式就是是完全忘记他和夏洛克的时光。

“那么，”格雷格问道，“和夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯在一起是什么样的? ”

“跟以前没什么区别，你知道，他仍然破坏厨房，半夜拉小提琴，”约翰笑着说，“但与此同时，一切都改变了。”

格雷格点点头，又喝了一口他的酒，然后说: “我看着你们两个渴望彼此这么些年，在某种程度上，我以为也许一直会这样下去。 你太固执了，什么也不肯做。”

“不是固执，”约翰纠正他，“也许是害怕。”

“害怕? ”格雷格皱起眉头。“怕什么? ”

“你知道吗，我遇见他的那天，我约他出去了，算是吧。” 格雷格摇了摇头，鼓励他继续。 “他回答说，尽管我的好意使他受宠若惊，但他认为自己已经和工作结婚了。”

格雷格哼了一声，“当然了，这个该死的白痴。”

约翰笑了，“是啊。” 他叹了口气。 ”“从那以后，我跟自己讲道理，把自己当作他的朋友也算满足了。一开始这样很好，但是和夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯一起生活让你意识到真实自我的很多方面。我意识到他依然对我很有吸引力，而且我不想离开他哪怕一天，但这时他的拒绝仍然在我脑海里盘旋。”

“你不认为他会改变主意吗? ”

“你已经看到他谈论恋爱和浪漫关系的样子了，”约翰叹了口气，“他讨厌这些。”

“嗯，显然不再是了，”格雷格笑了，约翰强迫自己也回以微笑。 “我不想再提起这件事，但是他跳下去的时候你们两个还没在一起，你不是应该高兴吗? ”

一提到夏洛克假装自杀，约翰的整个身体都在颤抖，他闭上了眼睛，“不，不，我没有。” 他感觉到格雷格疑惑的目光盯着他，深吸了一口气才回答。 “两年来，我一直告诉自己，夏洛克还不知道我有多爱他就死了。”

“哦。”

“但我想你说得有道理，”约翰回头看着他说。 “如果他知道那会毁了我，还那样对我，我不知道我还能不能原谅他。”

“那确实毁了你，约翰，”格雷格说，声音很伤感。他避开了约翰的目光。 “我从来没有见过你那个样子。而且我知道是我的错，我感到很无助。”

“这是莫里亚蒂的错，不是别的任何人的错，”约翰急忙说。

“尽管如此，我还是参与了这件事，”格雷格回答说，“因为怀疑过他我会后悔一辈子。”

他们沉默了，酒杯都见了底。约翰想立刻跑回家，紧紧抱住夏洛克，感受他在怀里，活着，温暖。 他已经失去他太多次了，他不确定再来一次他还能不能活下去。

“你知道吗，”格雷格低声说，“我想是在你的婚礼上，我才真正知道夏洛克爱你。当然，他的致辞已经够明显了，但是，你没有看到，他为你们俩演奏那首曲子的时候，”他停了下来。 “他看你的眼神，妈的，他是在当着大家的面对你说再见。”

约翰清楚地记得他和玛丽的第一支舞以及之后夏洛克宣布玛丽怀孕时他的眼神。有那么一瞬间，约翰确信他在里面看到了后悔。而现在，格雷格的话仍然悬在他们之间，约翰又一次怀疑他那时是否猜对了。那时夏洛克对他有感觉吗？他现在还对他有念想吗？

“我很高兴你们两个最终寻觅到了彼此，”格雷格说，摇摇头，叫服务员再来一轮酒。“发生了这么多事，你们都应该得到幸福。”

约翰为此干杯。“确实如此。”

“他不介意开趴吗? ”过了一会儿，格雷格问道，逗得他们俩都笑了。

“实际上，他不介意，”约翰回答说，“他已经估计出来我们过两个半小时就会离开派对了。”

格雷格翻了翻眼睛，又笑了起来，“当然了，他嘛。”

“你不必这么做的，你知道，”约翰告诉他，“又不是什么大不了的事。”

“这件事很重要，”格雷格强调，“相信我，真的很重要。”

约翰对他笑了笑，再要了一杯，尽量不去想格雷格听到他们分手的消息时会怎样。

｜第五天

夏洛克在他们第一次接吻五天后又提起了接吻的事。约翰之前一直在想他们什么时候再谈这件事。第一次接吻时，夏洛克似乎打定主意要他们俩继续接吻，以至于约翰以为他们第二天肯定会再来一次。说实话，他希望这一切能早点发生，一天一天过去，亲吻夏洛克的诱惑变得越来越难以忽视。他们一直手牵手，互相抚摸，保持亲密。不知为什么，像是他做饭的时候夏洛克腻在他身上，还有他坐在沙发上时夏洛克把脑袋搁在他大腿上，这些小事都已经很熟悉了，好像他们已经这样做了很多年。但在八天之内这些就要结束了。

约翰正在换床单时夏洛克来找他了。夏洛克一只手拿着笔记本，牙齿咬着下唇。 “这是什么? ”

“接吻。”

约翰直起身子，心跳加速，“怎么了? ”

“是时候继续练习了，”夏洛克说，“我想。”

“你是负责这件事的人，”约翰回答，声音比平时低了很多，目光垂到夏洛克的嘴唇上。“你来决定。”

“没错，”夏洛克回答道，然后清了清嗓子，“我在楼下等你。”

约翰利用这几分钟的时间来鼓起勇气，并且把自己对在家里亲吻夏洛克的幻想从脑海中清除出去。如果夏洛克接吻练习的方式和牵手练习一样，那约翰一整天都得亲他。“操，”他无声地咒骂着，摇了摇头。他迅速换完床单，又深吸了一口气，然后去找夏洛克。

公寓里出奇的安静，约翰一言不发地走到他旁边坐下。 “那么，”他试探性地说，“你想怎么做? ”

“我做了一些研究。”

当然了，约翰微笑着想。“还有呢? ”

“信息太多了，没有一条是可靠的，”夏洛克说，瞥了他一眼。“但你吻过很多人... ”

“要我说没有那么多。”

夏洛克不理他，继续说道，“所以这次可能得由你来引导我了。”

约翰艰难地咽了口唾沫，点了点头。“好吧，行。”他转过身来，正视着夏洛克，夏洛克也转过身来，他们俩互相凝视着对方。“实际上这很简单，我们以前也做过。”

“就做过一次，”夏洛克纠正他，“而且没持续多久。”

“没错。” 他盯着他看了几秒钟，“接吻完全是基于对彼此的信任，然后就能知道该怎么做。根本不是什么魔术，也没有说明书，夏洛克。每个吻都是不同的，需要两个人一起才能做好。”

夏洛克点点头，靠近了一点。

“我们为什么不一开始先简单点，先了解彼此的嘴和反应。” 夏洛克又点了点头。 约翰舔了舔嘴唇，试最后一次: “你知道，人们不会介意我们不在他们面前接吻的，他们能理解。”

夏洛克沉默了好一会儿，端详着约翰的脸。“我已经告诉过你了，人们会期待我们接吻。让我们的吻看起来可信，这符合我们共同的利益。”

“我只是想说清楚，”约翰说，“仅此而已。”

“既然你已经说得这么清楚了，那我们能亲了吗? ”

约翰点点头，深吸了一口气，然后握住夏洛克的手，把他拉得更近了。“轻点儿，”他喃喃地说，然后闭上眼睛，把他们的嘴唇凑在一起。他忍不住颤抖起来，感觉到夏洛克从鼻子里大声呼气。他们还不能说是在接吻，但已经很完美了。约翰拱了拱夏洛克的鼻子，压得更紧些，将夏洛克的下唇困在双唇之间。

夏洛克轻轻地喘了口气，约翰笑了，这回咬住了自己的下唇。没过多久，夏洛克就跟上他了，很快他就回吻了约翰。他们的嘴唇分开，只是为了再次温柔地触碰在一起。 这一点也不像他们的初吻，约翰发现他甚至更喜欢现在这个吻。他们同时分开了彼此，但约翰还是不肯睁开眼睛。他还能感觉到夏洛克的气息喷在他的嘴唇上。

“约翰，”夏洛克低低吐出声。约翰迅速亲上了他的嘴。还不能结束。他需要更多，需要夏洛克压在他身上，需要他的味道，他的一呼一吸。有那么一瞬间，约翰担心他可能会把自己私人的感情倾注在这个吻上，但他甩掉了这个想法。这都无所谓，只要夏洛克继续吻他。

约翰不知道他们吻了多久，一次又一次直到喘不上气才分开，又立刻凑到一起。不过是夏洛克越来越有自信了，很快他就开始戏弄约翰的嘴唇。他吮吸着约翰的下嘴唇，让他发出无声的呻吟，然后更紧地贴到夏洛克身上。因为他们的腿隔在两人之间，约翰考虑让夏洛克坐到他的大腿上，把他们俩压到一起，让他分崩离析。

夏洛克的电话铃声让他们分开了。约翰的眼睛猛地睁开。他看着桌上的电话，喘上气来，感觉到夏洛克的眼睛盯着他。 “你应该接电话，是茉莉。”

“我——是的。”

夏洛克伸手去拿手机，走到厨房。他电话里讨论起茉莉为他保留的一些身体部位。 约翰再次闭上眼睛，大声咒骂道:“操。”当然，夏洛克肯定擅长接吻，就像他在其他任何事情上一样。确实，一开始是有点草率有点笨拙，但是现在约翰除了一次又一次地亲吻那个男人之外别无他求。

“我得走了，”夏洛克回来时说，他的手机还在手里，眼睛盯着约翰的手。“茉莉没办法在不引起更多怀疑的情况下长时间保存尸块。”

“是啊，你得去。”

夏洛克又盯着他看了很长时间，然后点点头，大步流星冲出了公寓。

｜第六天

约翰无声地叹了口气。

他们今天一大早就被叫去办案，这是夏洛克第三次想看这具尸体了。他已经有一段时间没有像上次那样对案子这么感兴趣了。约翰忍不住笑了起来，尽管感觉和前一天一样心烦意乱。他不敢相信自己又吻了夏洛克一次，然后他们竟再不提这事。夏洛克过了两个小时才从太平间回来，然后他一言不发地做起实验。

约翰等了一整天，想知道夏洛克是否会让他再练习一下，但是直到他们都上床睡觉的时候，夏洛克也一次都没有提起这个话题。他肯定也感觉到了什么。不可能只有约翰一个人被这几个纯洁的吻影响到。夏洛克告诉过他，他之前没有一点经验，而初吻是很难忘记的，对吧？

天啊，在我看来，他可能已经把所有的东西都删除了。

约翰花了半个晚上的时间来抑制下楼再次亲吻夏洛克的冲动，不管他会说什么，或者更确切地说，不会说什么。早上并不像约翰预料的那么尴尬，当格雷格打电话来说有案子的时候，夏洛克又回到了原来的样子，还没忘提醒约翰，他们需要表现得像一对儿。

“你是约翰·华生，对吗?”

约翰惊讶地跳了起来，目光从夏洛克身上移开。夏洛克正倾身专注于尸体，而约翰转而看向他身边的女人。她是雷斯垂德团队的新成员。她对他温柔地笑着说: “那个约翰·华生?”

“我猜你说的是我，”约翰笑着回答。

“我听说过很多关于你的事，”她瞥了夏洛克一眼，“关于你们俩。”她笑了，把一绺头发别在耳朵后面。“你在场里很有名。”

“那是他的错，”约翰回答，她又笑了起来。

“我是凯西，”她自我介绍说，伸出手，约翰轻轻地握了握她的手，“很高兴终于见到你了。”

“我也很高兴认识你，凯西。”

他们都回头看了看夏洛克。约翰尽量不盯着他看，然后凯西又开口了:“他在找什么? ”

“他肯定凶手是她的丈夫，但他没有找到最后的线索，我们已经找了一整天了。”

“而且是在尸体上，”她问，走近一些。

“他似乎是这样认为的，”约翰回答说，“所以这一定是真的。”

凯西点点头，“我听说他很擅长这个。”

“他很了不起，”约翰回答，他对自己的直率感到惊讶。

就在凯西准备说点别的什么的时候，夏洛克喊了约翰一声，约翰很快道了歉，然后走向他。夏洛克刚站起来，约翰就走到他身边。夏洛克转过身来面对他，比平时靠得更近。“我想我找到了，但我们得先去杰森先生的公寓看看。”

“格雷格有搜查令吗? ”

夏洛克耸了耸肩，“好像我们需要一个似的，走吧。”

他还没走几步，约翰就抓住了他的胳膊，“不，我们得让格雷格按规矩办事。没必要因此惹上麻烦。”

夏洛克叹了口气，但最后同意等待两分钟，等格雷格确认他们可以去拜访受害者的丈夫，同时不违反任何法律，“但这有什么乐趣呢? ”夏洛克问道，约翰很想去吻他的笑容。

他们乘格雷格的一辆车去了嫌疑人的公寓，夏洛克一遍又一遍地回顾每个细节，但他更多的是在自言自语，而不是在对约翰说话，但约翰还是仔细地听着。他爱这样的夏洛克，充满激情，才华横溢。他再也忍不住了，伸手把他们的手指交缠在一起，夏洛克停了一下，低头看了看他们的手，然后继续。看到了格雷格的笑容，约翰翻翻眼睛，然后看着窗外，大拇指慢慢地抚摸着夏洛克柔软的皮肤。

“记住，”格雷格在他们到达时说，“不要在没有麻烦的时候制造麻烦。”

格雷格主要是在看夏洛克，而不是看他，但约翰还是点了点头。夏洛克已经从车里爬出来了。“我不会让他卷进麻烦的。”

“我更担心他可能会惹出的麻烦，”格雷格叹了口气，他们俩都下了车，紧跟着夏洛克。

当凯西和他们一起走进电梯时，约翰再次注意到了她，他也报以微笑。很明显她在和他调情。约翰一生中跟足够多的人调过情，知道什么时候别人迷上他了，于是他迅速转移了视线。 他不想给她无谓的希望。自从玛丽之后，他很久都没有和女人约会了，而且他也不打算再出去约会了。 

电梯门打开，然后一切发生得太快了。约翰还没反应过来，他们的嫌疑犯就试图逃跑，夏洛克追赶他。约翰立即跟上夏洛克。幸运的是，他们的嫌疑犯跑得并不快，约翰很快追上了他，在他跑下楼梯之前把他摔倒在地。夏洛克在他旁边喘着粗气，跪下来帮助约翰按住那个人的手。

“简直太容易了，”夏洛克喘气道，他们都哈哈大笑起来。他们四只手按住那个人的背，夏洛克的手指压在约翰的手指上。

格雷格和他的团队迅速来到他们身边，然后把凶手带走。凶手在被押上车时，一路上都在大喊声称自己是清白的。大笑过后，约翰还在颤抖，而这时他感到一只小手搭在他的胳膊上，“约翰，我想知道你是否愿意——”

凯西还没说完，夏洛克就把约翰拉到身边。他没反应过来，夏洛克就吻了他，没给约翰时间反应过来回吻他。就在约翰开始放松下来的时候，夏洛克放开他，盯着他看了一会儿，然后说: “她没看出来我们在一起吗? ”

约翰皱起眉头，看着卡西刚才站的地方。“什么? ”

“为什么她没有注意到? ”夏洛克继续说道，“我们还需要做得更明显吗? ”

“我肯定你刚才已经做得很明显了，”约翰说。但夏洛克不再听他说话，他一边自言自语，一边朝车那边走去。 约翰摇了摇头，舔了舔自己的下唇，尝了尝夏洛克留下的味道，然后跟了上去。


	6. 十三天-第二部分

|第七天

“下雨了。”夏洛克说。这时约翰正从楼上下来，一边打哈欠一边伸着懒腰。

“你在早上观察力格外敏锐。”约翰开玩笑道。接着他看见他的椅子对面的桌子上有一杯热气腾腾的咖啡在等着他。“谢了。”他坐了下来。

夏洛克哼了一声，从椅子上起身，然后就坐到了约翰的大腿上。他把脑袋埋进约翰颈间，低声嘟哝几句。“亲密。”这就是他唯一的解释。

约翰愣了好一会儿，小心不把咖啡撒到他俩身上。夏洛克看起来没有要动的意思，于是约翰谨慎地啜起了咖啡，与此同时将另一只手放到夏洛克的后背上。夏洛克贴着他的身体很温暖，他们的胸膛相依，一同起伏，晃着晃着约翰又睡着了。

他醒来，感觉到夏洛克的嘴唇紧贴着他的皮肤。“你睡着了。”

“对不起。”约翰喃喃道了歉。他的双臂正环抱着夏洛克的腰，而夏洛克的头依然依偎在约翰的脖子边。一时间，这一切让人难以承受，又同时感觉远远不够。“我睡了多久？”

“二十分钟。”夏洛克答道，“至少是我醒来后你又睡了那么久。”

约翰笑了。“你醒了之后二十分钟都一动不动？”

夏洛克又过了一分钟才回答。“我不想把你吵醒。”

约翰再次闭上了眼睛，鼻子觅到夏洛克的发卷间，缓缓吸气。“你知不知道，这就是人家说的开始一个居家雨天的完美方式。”

与其说他看见了夏洛克的笑容，不如说是他感觉到他在笑。“什么是居家的雨天？”

“我肯定你会觉得那很无聊，”约翰回道，扼制住抱紧夏洛克，抬起他的头深吻他的欲望。“居家的雨天是很多很多无所事事。”

“试试讲给我听。”不管怎样夏洛克还是回答了。

在约翰回答他时，他感觉又多爱上夏洛克一点。“不如我给你展示一下？”

约翰先是给他俩正经做了份早餐。最后变成了早午餐，因为夏洛克坐在厨房餐台边上一会儿就偷吃一口。。约翰假装生气五分钟，然后翻翻白眼，留意让果酱离夏洛克够近，好方便他涂在吐司上。他听夏洛克解释夜里都做了什么工作，从关于蜜蜂的什么东西到他俩的关系，再到女王。然后约翰暗暗答应自己给夏洛克买本他哪天看到的蜜蜂学著作。

待到他们把东西在咖啡桌上布置好，打开一部邦德片，夏洛克已经把几乎所有的吐司都吃掉了。他紧紧靠着约翰坐下，与他手指交缠，不去管这让他很不方便吃饭，但约翰一次也没有打起抱怨的念头。他之前看过这部电影，所以他也不介意夏洛克对它这里那里指指点点，指出剧本和布景的错误。因为一起大笑，约翰差点呛到两次。

“我觉得我有点意识到雨天居家的好处了。”电影结束夏洛克这样宣称。他们正偎依在一起。约翰想亲他，所以他就这样做了。这个吻轻柔又温存，在触碰间夏洛克笑了。

约翰留心没有流连不舍，他知道仅仅是毫无来头地亲夏洛克就已经很危险了。他假装要去把碗碟收拾起来，起身离开。夏洛克准备帮他，约翰发现他可以习惯上这样。这么亲密。

“这是情侣会做的事吗？”约翰收起了最后一个盘子，夏洛克这样问道。

“有些人会这样。”

夏洛克点点头，似乎比没问还要迷惑。“每次都得下雨才行吗？”

约翰大笑。“不是啊，夏洛克，只要你想，什么时候都可以懒洋洋地在家里待着。”

“我明白了。我刚刚在想，我可以拉一会小提琴。好久没拉琴了。”

约翰走近，靠在他身上。“听起来好极了。”

夏洛克站在窗边拉了差不多一个小时，而约翰坐在他的椅子里仔细聆听。好几个月他都没好好听夏洛克演奏了，早在他搬回来之前就很久没听了。这些天来，他们对待彼此小心翼翼的。莫里亚蒂和玛丽都不在了，他们不知道现在该心里琢磨些什么。夏洛克就只是安安静静的，而约翰很想让他们俩好好谈谈那些重要的事情。他想问问夏洛克，他假死的那些日子是怎样的，塞尔维亚是怎么一回事，他背上的伤疤从哪儿来的。他想问问他为什么沾染毒品，婚礼是怎么回事，还有那时他的发言。约翰想问问他，既然他喜欢现在 _这样，_ 那以后长长久久真真正正这样下去，好不好。

“你雨天在家应该不开心吗？”夏洛克问道，惊到他了。约翰抬头看向他。

“我没有不开心啊。”

夏洛克沉默了，看了看约翰，然后把小提琴放回琴盒。“我们可以再看一部电影吗？”

“你想再看一部？”约翰有点讶异地问。

“是的。”

约翰接过夏洛克的目光，凝视着他。然后他说：“好啊，当然可以。”

约翰一坐在夏洛克身边，夏洛克就紧紧靠上他，并伸过一只胳膊揽住约翰的腰，把他拉的更近。这回夏洛克很安静，他们俩一言不发地看着电影。不过，约翰能感受到夏洛克把玩他的衬衫，又过了一会儿，他的头靠在了约翰的肩膀上。约翰过了一段时间才意识到夏洛克又睡着了。他不想吵醒夏洛克，小心翼翼地关上了电视，鼻子埋进柔软发卷的深处。“我爱你。”他悄声说道，闭上眼睛。

第二次约翰醒过来时，夏洛克压在他身边上，他们俩都差不多是各压住对方一半身体。他的腿很疼，胳膊绝对姿势不对。夏洛克还在轻轻地打着呼，头枕在约翰胸口。约翰微笑着看向他。他一动胳膊夏洛克就醒了，缓缓眨着眼睛。

“怎么了？”他问道，声音依旧满是睡意。

“我们睡着了。”约翰轻声回答，“又一次。”夏洛克靠回约翰的胸口，打了个哈欠。“我猜，我们都很需要休息。”

或者是我们都很需要彼此。

“看起来是这样。”夏洛克答道，没有任何动一动的意思。“电影放完了。”

“我们睡了两个小时，”约翰提醒他，“外面都已经黑了。”

他感觉到夏洛克瞥了一眼窗外。“噢，我一个小时前就得查看实验的。”

“还不太晚。”

“没错，”夏洛克轻声说道，“不过我一点都不想动。”

约翰心想太好了，但他什么也没说。

“约翰，”夏洛克过了几分钟说道，“你觉得我们像不像正常的一对儿？”

“我们什么时候正常过？”约翰问道，他笑了，但夏洛克一动不动。“如果你担心我们这样子能不能让人信服，我可不担心。不管谁都买账。”

夏洛克嗯了一声，而约翰感到一个很熟悉的结团在胃中。他都快忘了，他们只是做做样子，他们彼此相熟只是为了骗过别人。他叹了口气，但是把夏洛克搂得更紧了，吸进他的气息。

等几个小时后他起身回卧室时，约翰只希望能跟随夏洛克去他的卧室，再次在他臂弯里沉沉睡去。

|第八天

约翰醒来的时候硬得不行，气喘吁吁。说实话他很震惊这事儿没早点发生。

他记不清楚第一次梦见夏洛克赤裸的身子在他身下是什么时候了，不过他确信那时很早很早以前。年复一年他逐渐习惯了这样的梦境，有几个甚至一再梦到。他最喜欢的一个梦里，他和夏洛克在一间奢华的酒店房间里缓缓做爱，夏洛克在他耳边呻吟着，他们的身体完美地贴合在一起。

今天这个梦不同寻常。约翰只记得，梦里他们两个躺在沙发上，夏洛克的嘴包裹着他的勃起。约翰用不着琢磨多久就知道是什么引发了这个幻想。近日来他们不断互相抚摸，夏洛克与他之间前所未有的亲密，还有约翰思绪中萦绕不去的那几个他们交换的吻，这些让那个梦注定发生。

约翰翻身平躺，闭上眼睛，深深吐气。他还是硬的发疼，而且他知道下楼之前他得处理好这事儿。距他上次沉溺在幻想着夏洛克自慰已经过去好久了，但当他揉过衣物包裹着的勃起时，夏洛克的嘴唇侵入了他的脑海。老天，他是有多想要夏洛克啊。约翰继续慢条斯理地戏弄自己，压抑住一声呻吟。他还不准备摸自己。要是他非得这么做的话，他得好好做。

他开始找他最喜欢的幻想，他用那个自慰过太多次了，但同时他也太喜欢那个了，没法放弃。真荒谬啊，真的，居然还储存“最喜爱的性幻想”。别的人肯定早就有所行动了。他这样思考着，但依旧迅速找到那个幻想。他可不去想这时候他看上去有多急切。

“唔嗯，”他呻吟道，脑海中勾画出他在夏洛克床上醒来的景象，他俩光裸的身子偎在一起，夏洛克的勃起压在他的后腰上。“对的。”

他一只手滑入内裤，揉搓着睾丸，推挤着前臂。晨间性爱一直是他的最爱。一大清早，夏洛克一定温顺异常，约翰会轻柔地，缓慢地同他做爱。“哦，上帝啊，”他喘息着，大拇指揉过阴茎头。

他慢慢地撸着自己，把内裤推到腿上，想象着夏洛克是那个照顾他晨勃的人。他的手一定比约翰的大得多，撸他的动作刚刚是他喜欢的，而约翰毫不怀疑他能直接射出来。他两脚平放在床垫上，任由被子滑倒身侧。他思索着他看上去是什么样子，裸着展开在床上，脑子里想着他最好的朋友，撸着他自己。突然一个动作让他咬住了下唇，一声低低的呻吟回荡在卧室。

“噢，操，”他出气道，开始冲撞他的拳头。

他现在开始推进夏洛克了，他们两个吻在一起，而他剧烈撞击着夏洛克的身体。夏洛克会平躺着，脚跟抵在约翰的下腰，双手摸索到他的发颈间。约翰知道他会喜欢的，甚至是渴望这个。“对的，对，老天啊。”

他握紧了阴茎，越发用力地推挤着，追逐着高潮。高潮来得比他以为的要快。太久了，他们俩太亲近了。“操，哦操。”他射在肚子和手上，高潮持续了几秒钟。他嘴张着，发出一声静默的呻吟，然后他就柔弱无骨地瘫倒在床垫上。他大汗满身，身上全是精液，但在那一刻他一点都不在乎。

这个幻想从未这么亲密，从未这么真实过。他毫无办法，害怕事情会变得更糟。

|第九天

一整天约翰都避免看夏洛克，避免去看他捧着烧瓶的手，避免去看他打电话时的嘴，避免去看他中午拉小提琴时的屁股。他很努力地尝试，但还是悲惨地失败了。似乎前一天他做的梦触发了某个设置，让他意识到，他们之间新近产生的亲密对他的影响比他以为的要大。约翰希望一切都能在他控制之中。他之前真的应该想到的。从他认识夏洛克那一天起，他就梦见夏洛克、肖想夏洛克那么多次，渴望夏洛克对他来说已经很自然了。

但现在不同了，约翰知道夏洛克的嘴唇在他嘴上是什么感觉，知道夏洛克的手扶住他身侧，他们两个的气息交织在一起是什么感觉。约翰知道，并且十分确信，他永远忘不掉这一切。

那天晚些时候夏洛克找到他，在他面前安静徘徊一会儿，然后深深吸了一口气。约翰很知道他要问什么。“约翰，派对还有三天就开始了。我们应该再练习最后一次。”他停顿了一下，目光掠过约翰的肩膀。“就只是为了稳妥些。”

“你觉得应该做，那就做。”约翰回应道，他的心脏已经开始在胸腔里撞击起来。

夏洛克点点头，但一动不动，咬着下唇。约翰耐心地等他说话，那些话似乎让夏洛克很紧张。

“我想——”他开口，然后顿了一下，清清嗓子。“从我个人的实验来看，我想这次我们躺着亲吻。”

“躺着？”约翰呼吸滞住了。

“没错。我们之前站着坐着都亲过了。”夏洛克解释道，依然没有直视他。“我想试点新的。当然了，你没必要同意，这只是为了我自己。”

“你做了亲吻的实验？”约翰不由得问道，从椅子上站起来，寻着夏洛克的眼睛。

夏洛克轻轻叹口气，瞥了他一眼。“我觉得这会是个好的机会。”

约翰花了一会儿才明白他为什么那么紧张。夏洛克知道他有多讨厌毫不知情就成为实验对象的感觉，而且显然夏洛克在前几次的亲吻中就已经收集了数据。约翰笑了。他都快受不了心中对这个超凡的男人的爱了。然后他温柔地答应了，“好的，没问题。”

夏洛克对上他的目光，“真的？”

约翰点点头，“去沙发上，”他补充道，不确定要是在他俩床上亲夏洛克，他还能不能活下来。“那里躺得下我们俩。”

“现在这个时间你方便吗？”夏洛克问道，约翰笑得更欢了。

_亲你的话，任何时间都是最好的时间。_ “当然了。”

他先让夏洛克躺下来，背靠着沙发垫子，然后约翰躺在另一边，面对着夏洛克。他从没想过他俩之间会离得这么近。他本以为沙发要大一些，但这样还是比到床上去要好。夏洛克没动，目光逡巡在约翰的脸上。约翰慢慢地上下摩挲着他的手臂，“这样可以吗？”

夏洛克点头，深深吸气。他呼出的气息搔着约翰的嘴唇。约翰的手滑上去些，抚过夏洛克脖颈苍白的线条，然后扶住他的后颈，拉近他的脸，直到他们俩的鼻子擦到一起。夏洛克似乎完全停止了呼吸，接着约翰就压上了他的唇。感觉就和他记忆中的一样，约翰抑制住一声呻吟。他们那样保持了几秒钟，这个吻只是唇与唇的触碰。但是约翰发现夏洛克稍稍靠近了一些，他知道了，这个吻将和以往的都不同。

他将夏洛克的下唇困在双唇之间，然后，与其说是他听到了夏洛克的呻吟，不如说是他感觉到了声音的震动。夏洛克吻了回去。约翰尽情地戏弄着夏洛克，而夏洛克的舌头第一次碰到他的感觉让他们俩都颤抖起来。第一次接吻后，约翰梦见过他们舌尖缠绵，饥渴又急迫。但是，真的发生时，他放慢了动作，分开夏洛克的双唇，舌头滑进夏洛克的口腔。

室内又荡起一声呻吟，但是约翰没法判断是他还是夏洛克发出的。这无所谓。夏洛克盛情邀他入口，任他寻觅他的舌尖，与他缠裹。这比他梦想的还要多。约翰又吸又吮，夏洛克后颈上的手将他俩推近，很快夏洛克自己的手就溜上了约翰的脊背。

“约翰，我——”夏洛克轻喘着，他们俩分开些以便呼吸。约翰又掠夺过他的唇，不想放他离开。夏洛克立即吻回去，追索约翰的舌头，舔入约翰的嘴。约翰知道他们发展得太快了，走得太远了。这不是练习，再也不是了，对他来说不是。他难以自制，想着他这是在利用夏洛克的缺乏经验。很显然，他享受亲吻，相当享受，当然他也会收集尽量多的数据，而约翰知道亲吻另一个人会是多么让人上瘾。他应当告诉夏洛克这一点的，他应当——

夏洛克大声呻吟着，搂紧了约翰，一条腿钩住他的髋部，然后滑进约翰两腿之间。所有的思绪都消散了，约翰吻住夏洛克，更紧地压住他的身子。夏洛克打着颤。他的身体在约翰怀里，温暖而顺从。这简直癫狂失智，危机四伏，但又妙不可言。约翰还没能控制住自己，他就把夏洛克压倒在沙发上，半伏在他身上，加深了他们的吻。夏洛克的双手都放到他身上，紧抓着他的衬衫，约翰也放纵自己的手指绞进夏洛克的发卷里。

他需要停下来。太近了。

夏洛克又呻吟了一声，这让他稍稍错开些，然后盯着夏洛克的脸看。他们的唇相抵着喘息。他俩这样待着，似乎过了很久很久。约翰咽下去说不出的那些话就要涌出了。他现在就能告诉他，夏洛克就在这儿，夏洛克是他的，这么美。他现在就能告诉他。

“约翰，”夏洛克低声说，松开抓握住他衬衫的手。

“对不起，”约翰悄声道，他开始向后退，“我不该那样做的。”

夏洛克皱眉，他的唇肿胀，眼睛还半闭着，“什么？”

“你收集到足够的数据了吗？”约翰问道，他开始意识到刚刚发生了什么，他们处在什么状况。“就是，你的实验？”

夏洛克呆住了，盯着他看了许久，然后点点头，动作细微几乎难以觉察。

“我刚刚在想，我们可以点点儿外卖，”约翰说道，以防自己说出别的什么。“中餐吧。我现在就能去买。”

“约翰——”

“我给你要点汤，可以吗？”

他没等夏洛克回答，就飞速逃离公寓。到他回来时，脑海里还全是夏洛克的嘴唇和身子。夏洛克把自己锁在房间里，整个晚上都没再出来。

|第十&十一天

第二天夏洛克很早就把他叫醒了。他冲进约翰的卧室，讲着乡下的一个什么案子。“准备过夜的行李，快点，”他匆匆说道，然后砰砰砰冲下了楼。

至少他还跟我说话，约翰想，叹了口气，起床。他把几件衣服扔进包里，确保枪带着了，然后在起居室找到了夏洛克。“发生了什么？”

“一个宾馆里发生三起谋杀，”夏洛克解释道，穿上大衣。“雷斯垂德已经到了，火车二十分钟后出发。”

“火车？”约翰问道，也套上外套，“为什么不租辆车呢？”

“火车快一点，”夏洛克从楼梯下喊道。他已经到街上了，而约翰还在锁门。“快点，约翰！”

“好啦，好啦！”约翰应道，拿起夏洛克跟他的包，冲下了楼梯。司机在等他们了，夏洛克钻进手机里，约翰压住笑，头靠在头枕上。

前一天晚上他没睡多少，想着如果他告诉夏洛克，他还想吻他，甚至想要好多。如果他问了他，他愿不愿意把这个愚蠢的游戏变成真的，那一定很美好。他想知道是什么让夏洛克整晚呆在他的房间里，他从他们的吻（六次，六次）收集到什么数据，还有，他被困在约翰身下时，他有什么感觉？

“我需要你集中注意，约翰。”夏洛克说。约翰睁开眼睛，看向他。

“集中注意？”

“没错，”夏洛克叹口气，从手机上抬起头。“这个案子至少有8分，我需要你一直跟着我走。”

“当然我跟着你走了，”约翰答道，没法抑制住笑容。“你知道我一直跟着你的。”

夏洛克默不作声地看着他，点点头，看回手机。约翰注意到他还没触碰他。夏洛克有这个习惯，至少早上手摸摸他的肩膀，有时还抚过他的脖子，插入头发。从醒来约翰就等待着这个抚触了。他瞥了一眼夏洛克，目光从他的鼻子，流连到他的丘比特弓，再到嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，拳头握紧了放在大腿上，数着前往火车站的每一分钟。

他们刚一坐进车厢，夏洛克就把手机放到一边，去够约翰的手，与他手指交缠，然后挪了挪，肩膀碰到约翰身上。约翰咽下去一声叹息，轻柔地捏捏夏洛克的手。他知道夏洛克这么做只是因为边上有人看着，这是一个测试他们的谎言的好机会，但是约翰迫使自己不去想。怎么说，他还是忍不住，思索起夏洛克是不是只为了他说的那个原因选择坐火车。

“你现在可以解释一下案子了吗？”约翰问道，扭头正视着夏洛克。

夏洛克闭着眼睛，面孔比之前放松。他微笑一下，然后回答，“宾馆老板打电话给雷斯垂德，说有一个鬼魂在他店里游荡，杀死了顾客。他似乎挺严肃的，而雷斯垂德看过他寄来的尸体照片后也认真起来。”

“鬼魂？”

“或者说，某个擅长隐身的人，”夏洛克应道，“要是你杀死了人然后再大举布排一番现场，传播些谣言是很容易的。”

约翰大笑，稍稍握紧了夏洛克的手。

**

格雷格在车站等着他们，他身边站着一个小而结实的男子。夏洛克走过去快速地和他握手，开始对尸体细节发问。

“你慢点儿，”格雷格叹气，“我把尸体留给你了，就在当地太平间。”

“那我们还在这等什么？”夏洛克怒道，穿过他们走向警车。

格雷格转身看向约翰，“我真不知道你每天是怎么受的了他的。”

“爱的力量吧，”约翰未加思索就回答道，但格雷格只是微笑了，轻拍他的肩膀，嘟哝着什么爱和盲目的事情。

他们过去的时候，夏洛克正推理着开车的当地警官。约翰伸手放到他的腿上，警告性地捏了一下。“干嘛？”夏洛克问道。

“咱们还在这儿，就别制造敌人了吧。”

“我只是指出他对同事隐秘的小心思，就这样而已。我在帮他，说真的。”

约翰抑制住不去亲他，“我知道。”他把手留在原地。“但是不是每个人都这么看的。”

夏洛克嘟哝着 _为什么我要在意呢？_ 然后向后靠，欣赏着沿途的景色。约翰转向格雷格，问他最近怎么样。这时他意识到自己一直在抚摸夏洛克的大腿。格雷格瞥了他的手一眼。约翰考虑收回手，但夏洛克伸手盖住了他。格雷格朝他俩眨眨眼。“你俩挺好的吧？”他做口型道，约翰点点头，夏洛克在他手上的手温暖了他的整个身体。

尸体看上去就像这些受害人只是睡着了，再也醒不来了一样。他们身上没有一丝挣扎的痕迹，也没有器械击打的迹象。夏洛克呼气道“迷人”，然后前去查看第一个受害人。他们在太平间待了两个小时，夏洛克从一具尸体推理到另一具尸体，而约翰写下他说的每件事，拍了照片，取证来供夏洛克分析。格雷格和店老板一个小时过后就走了，走之前确认了夏洛克在做什么蠢事之前会去当地警局找他，约翰则保证他们会的。

“还是8分吗？”约翰看着夏洛克问，他正研究着最后一具尸体。他得到的笑容让他胸中的暖意辐射至全身。

他说服夏洛克，他们真的得在警局停一下，在那里留足足的十分钟。他们总算是去了，约翰去要了个三明治，而当他问夏洛克要不要时，夏洛克只是瞪眼看他。他们的下一站是旅馆，夏洛克推断受害者是被一种稀有的毒药杀死的，但仍然不知道凶手是如何让他们摄入这种毒药。他们穿过有受害人的每个房间，研究了每个家具，门窗，又过了一个小时，夏洛克向所有人证明，他们的幽灵是用通风系统来去自如的。

“您确定吗，福尔摩斯先生？”店老板颤抖着问道，显然他正艰难地说服自己那鬼魂并不存在。

“显然，”夏洛克怒吼道。“现在，我需要常来这里的人的清单。凶手很了解宾馆周围的环境。我也要工作人员的名单。”

“当地警方已经盘问过工作人员了，”格雷格指出。“我们真的需要再做一次吗？”

“没错。”

格雷格看向约翰，眼里是无声的恳求。约翰摇摇头，说道，“我们先排查顾客，要是没发现什么的话，就再盘问一遍员工。”格雷格给了他一个含有谢意的微笑，夏洛克嘀咕了些听不清的话，但约翰完全不理他。“我跟菲斯特先生过去，把要常客名单拿来？”

夏洛克没回答，眼睛闭着，沉浸在自己的世界里，“告诉他我走了，”约翰跟格雷格说，跟着店老板去他的办公室。

约翰花了二十分钟才意识到他眼前的这份名单有什么不对。他又花了一分钟注意到菲斯特先生一时间安静了下来。约翰还没能转过身去，看到那个倒在地板上的毫无意识的身体，什么硬物便击中了他的头颅，一切都暗了下来。

**

“约翰，约翰，醒醒，约翰。”

他的头好疼。

“约翰，拜托，醒醒。”

有手，嘴唇，头发，擦过他的脸。

“约翰。”

夏洛克的声音。

“夏洛克？”他试着问道，喉咙干涩，一阵剧痛席卷了他。

“是我，”夏洛克回答，他的声音听上去很近，“是，我在这儿。”他面颊上又得到一个吻，“你能睁开眼吗？”

约翰试了，“很疼。”

“你没事的，”夏洛克安慰他，“你没失多少血，也不像是有脑震荡。但是我们花了好久才找到你。”

“杀手，他——”

夏洛克的唇刷过他的眼睑，游移到额头，“我们逮捕了他。他是个常客，一个牙医。他把毒药直接注射到受害人的牙床上，一点不留痕迹。”

“聪明,”约翰呼气，夏洛克在他耳边轻轻笑了。他现在意识有点回来了，感觉到夏洛克的胸部贴在他身侧。他是跪着的？“我在哪儿？”

“我们把你放在走道的沙发上。凶手把你跟店老板藏在顶层的柜子里了。”

约翰张开嘴，不过夏洛克赶在他问之前就回答，“他也没事。”

他微笑，总算张开了眼睛，看着上面的夏洛克。“嗨。”

“你吓到我了，”夏洛克吐气，握住约翰的一只手。

“我没事，”约翰笑着说，“记得吗？你可是这么跟我说的。”夏洛克点点头，他的手依然紧抓着约翰。“拉我一把？”

夏洛克一只胳膊滑到他背后，慢慢地拉他坐起来，这时他才发现格雷格和另外两个警官也在这里。

“欢迎回来，”格雷格笑着说，约翰翻了个白眼，又一阵剧痛来袭。 “好在我给你们俩开了个房间。“

“真好，”约翰答道，紧抓着夏洛克站起来。世界围着他旋转，他趔趄着靠在夏洛克身上。

“房间号？”夏洛克迅速问道，搂住约翰的腰稳住他。

“221，”格雷格笑答，约翰忍不住大笑，他发现甚至夏洛克也笑了。“明天见，试着休息会儿。”

“谢谢你，格雷格。”约翰说，他让夏洛克带着他们去往电梯，下到他们的房间。“我现在得洗个澡，”约翰一进去就说。他发觉夏洛克担忧地看着他。“我没事的。要是需要你帮忙的话，我就叫你，好吗？”

夏洛克点点头，放过他。以防万一，约翰没锁上门，他慢慢地脱衣。他站到热水下，感觉每一块肌肉都还沉睡着。他满足地叹口气。既然现在他自己一个人了，他就忍不住想起房间里那张双人床。在夏洛克跟他提议做这场戏时，约翰就给自己定了几条规矩，其中绝对有不能睡一张床这条。他没法和夏洛克在一张床上过一整晚。那太危险了。

_我不想第一次和夏洛克共寝时却不能紧紧搂住他，一同坠入梦乡。_ 约翰想着，哀伤地笑笑。他幻想过他们早上相拥醒来那么多次，没办法只把它当作一个游戏，只是虚妄。

“我叫客房服务，让他们加张床。”他一出浴室就说。

夏洛克已经躺在床上了，正看着手机。约翰话音刚落，他的手机就掉在了一旁。“为什么？”

“我更想睡在自己床上，”约翰回答，他不想继续延伸这个话题。夏洛克或许会得出各种结论，但他没力气考虑这个。

“没必要，我们有一张床了。”

约翰叹气，“夏洛克，行行好，我累了。”

夏洛克猛然起身，“好，你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”他走进浴室，约翰听到他锁上门。他忽视掉心中那个结，打电话叫客房服务。不到十分钟，他们就抬了一张小床进来。

睡意来袭之时，夏洛克还在浴室里。

**

第二天夏洛克没触碰他。

约翰告诉自己，这样更好些。毕竟这一切都只是暂时的。

最好现在就开始适应。

|第十二天

“派对就在明天，”夏洛克那晚告诉他。

约翰正坐在椅子上，假装读一本书，但实际上他在尝试想象“分手”后他们的生活会是怎么样。即便夏洛克又开始摸他了，这里碰一下那里擦一下，今天也还是感觉像终结。他知道明天他俩得演那场戏， _但还是没办法_ 。只剩一晚。

“是的，”他简单回答，不确定夏洛克想说什么。

“我们应当再过一遍细节。”夏洛克继续说，坐到椅子上。“确保不会毁掉一切。”

“肯定丢死人了，”约翰说到，试着笑出来，但有心无力。“在过去那些天后。”

夏洛克盯着他看，沉默不语。约翰发现自己希望他能过来再坐到他大腿上，不管外面是不是在下雨。他没有。

“我们到的时候应该手拉手，”夏洛克终于说。

“好的。”

“他们是为了我们俩开这场派对的，所以我们说的话得对上。”约翰发觉他们还没好好聊过这个，同时也意识到，或许那天酒吧喝酒时，他跟格雷格说的太多了。“会有人问我们问题的。”

“大概是，”他谨慎斟酌着下面该说什么。“我认为，我们还是基本上说实话，加点必要的细节。”

“必要的细节？”夏洛克问道。不知怎么的，约翰很有把握他知道他在说什么。

不管怎么样，他回答，“我们互相有好感多久了，为什么现在选择在一起，发生了什么。”

夏洛克点头，约翰很高兴他没再追问。至少那不会真的是一个谎言。他们沉思了好久，一句话没说，但凝望着彼此的眼睛。这几乎和夏洛克依偎在他身侧一样亲密，约翰强迫自己接过夏洛克的目光。

“到时候会有音乐。”

夏洛克声音低沉，约翰不由得发颤。

“派对就是那样的。”

“人们会希望看到我们跳舞。”

_从什么时候起，你开始关心人们期望什么不期望什么了？_ 约翰几乎就要问出口了，但他咬住舌头。“可能是。”

“我们没练过跳舞。”

_我们练过了_ 。就在这里，窗帘紧闭，他小提琴倾泻的乐章在房间里回荡。约翰还记得那些课程的每分每秒，清晰得让他害怕。“你想练练吗？”

夏洛克起身以作回答，他走到音响边，浏览手机上的曲子。“我搜到聚会上通常会放浪漫歌曲，给情侣们机会去随着节奏跳舞。”他按下播放键，一曲轻柔的音乐溢入空中。约翰立即认出了这首曲子。“大多数歌单上都有这首。”

“这是经典，”约翰说，心跳冲击着耳朵。

_智者有言_

_只有愚者才会为爱所困_

“你站起来更好，”夏洛克说，约翰缓缓起身。

夏洛克站在起居室中间，他伸出一只手，约翰走向他。他们胸部相贴。“这跟华尔兹完全不一样，约翰。”约翰笑了，他当然记得那个。“记得吗，亲密。”

_而我明知此情艰难，却仍一往而深_

他们静静站了一秒，然后夏洛克开始带着他们摇摆。他两只手臂都搂着约翰的肩膀，让约翰搂住他的腰，就那么一秒，约翰以为自己回到了高中。

_我能陪在你身边吗_

_若这份爱是桩罪过_

约翰闭上眼睛，试着均匀呼吸。他们继续慢舞着，夏洛克看向他身后，而约翰试着不去盯着他看。真的，他俩的身高差从没让他困扰过，随着时间流逝他一点点习惯了，但就在此刻，那像一整个世界横亘在他俩之间一样。

_但我就是不可抑制地对你着迷了啊_

他的渴望让他吃了一惊，他希望得到更多。还没来得及多想，约翰就把头靠在夏洛克的肩膀上，鼻子擦着他脖子上柔软的皮肤，他闭上了眼睛。他能闻到夏洛克的味道，感觉到他的呼吸。他紧紧地抓住夏洛克的腰。

_正如百川东流_

_终将归于深海_

_而亲爱的，我对你的爱也是如此_

_有些事冥冥中早已注定_

约翰几乎在微笑了，想着要是哈德森太太看到他俩这样会怎样。她不会惊讶的，不会琢磨他俩在做什么。她只会看到深夜里一对爱人轻轻起舞，只因为他们可以。约翰闭紧眼睛，追随着他的思绪。他需要记住今晚，将这一刻，这个虚无的图景铭刻入记忆中。

_请执我之手_

_我愿与你共白头_

_我早已无可救药地坠入爱河了啊_

他感受到夏洛克落在他额头的呼吸。在这一刻，他以为夏洛克要吻他了。但是夏洛克的唇仅仅只是刷过他的皮肤，转瞬间便离开了。歌曲终了。他们都没动。

约翰吸入他的气息，心想，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。


	7. 菲利普·安德森的赌注

**“那个”赌注-菲利普·安德森下注**

2010年2月-我看上去像是愿意赌怪胎的感情生活的吗？

（夏洛克死后加入赌注）2012年12月-他回来后，赌100镑，只要他回来


End file.
